Where I Belong
by Atalanta Lee
Summary: A collective gasp sounded through the crowd as Chiron introduced me to the campers. What? I wondered. Slowly, I craned my neck to look above me. It was already starting to disappear but I could tell what it was. The glowing symbol of Athena. An owl. "Alexandra Lin, daughter of Athena." Chiron announced.
1. IntroductionAuthor's Note

Hey guys!

This fanfiction is during the original Percy Jackson series, not the Heroes of Olympus (mostly because I want Percy and Annabeth to be only 15 years old right now). I hope you enjoy this! :D

*Disclaimer: The Percy Jackson book series and its characters do not belong to me (I WISH xD). They belong to Rick RIordan. However, I have created a few characters and I will be mentioning that _they _belong to me.

Hope you like this!

~Atalanta Lee


	2. Chapter 1 - A Monster Almost Kills Me

**Alex POV**

_I'm gonna die._ I scramble up the hill towards Grover. There's no way I'm going to make it with that… _thing_ chasing me. The monster has so many heads, I don't even bother to even try to count them. I don't have time to count them either. It's starting to gain on me.

"ANNABETH! PERCY!" Grover shouts.

Grover's gone crazy. Officially. _No one _is going to be here. First it was the "the Greek gods are real". Then it was the "we have to get you to 'Camp Half-Blood' (wherever that was)". I can go on and on.

Wait what? I blinked hard. I must be seeing things. Grover's legs have been replaced by furry hindquarters. I must be imagining this… right?

Oh god no. The _thing_ is getting closer. As its hideous face gets closer, I see a blonde haired girl standing on top of the hill behind it.

"HEY UGLY!" she shouts, throwing something at it to get its attention.

Standing next to her is a boy with sea green eyes and messy black hair. I can't see what's he's holding but it shiny in the light. The monster turns around, enraged. It cranes its neck and lets out an ear-splitting roar. _Are they CRAZY?! _Who in their right mind would want to attract that monster's attention? Still, I'm grateful. If they hadn't come, I probably would be dead.

Shakily, I stand up as I watch in fear. The monster charges towards the pair and they split up. They're moving so fast, and tired as I am, it's hard to follow. When I can finally see what's going on, I see the girl lying on the ground, a few feet away. The boy is being overwhelmed. Struggling to stand up, I grab a stick off the ground and chuck it at the monster. _Oh god. Why did I do that?_ It looks at me angrily. If monsters could give you the death stare, then that one was – with all of its heads. It starts to rush at me. Desperate, I run to hide behind the nearest tree.

It pulls the tree out of the ground, roots and all. The impact sends me flying and I land a few feet away. As it advances, I squeeze my eyes shut, knowing that this is it. I'm done for.

Nothing happens. I open my eyes slowly, cautiously. Standing in front of me is the girl. She has stormy gray eyes that seem to say "_Don't mess with me. You'll regret it._" I open my mouth to say "thank you" but nothing comes out. She smiles at me.

"It's okay. You're safe now." She says gently.

Exhausted, I close my eyes and slip into unconsciousness.

I open my eyes. The girl from earlier is sitting on my bed and several other people, including the boy with the sea green eyes, are hovering over me.

"Wh-wh-what? Who are you people?" I ask, sitting up. "Where am I? How long have I been unconscious?"

"You're awake!" The girl turns around to look at me, smiling. "Only three days."

_Three days? Oh god. Grover. Where's he?_

"What about Grover? Where's Grover?" I remember about Grover. He was knocked to the side by that hideous beast.

"Don't worry," the girl replies gently, "he'll be fine. The Apollo campers are healing him right now."

"I need to see him." I say.

"No," she says abruptly. "You need to rest."

"I will see him." I answer forcefully. "I need to see my best friend, otherwise how do I know he's still… here…?" I falter.

"Come on Annabeth, let her see Grover." The boy contradicts the girl, who I suppose is Annabeth.

"Oh alright." She consents.

"Okay." I agree happily.

Annabeth helps me out of the bed and says her name is Annabeth. She introduces everyone and asks for my name. I hesitate before answering. _Should I tell them the truth? _I ponder for a second, looking around at the faces around me. They all looked battle-worn, scars and bruises littering their arms, legs, and faces.

"Alexandra." I reply, deciding that they're trustworthy.

"Alright Alex, I can call you that, right?" She starts to talk. I nod in reply.

"Well, let's get you to Grover." Annabeth leads me out what looks like the infirmary.

"Wait." It's the boy again. Annabeth introduced him as Percy. "Shouldn't we tell her about…?" He trails off.

_What? Tell me about what?_

"Let's leave that to Chiron… I'm not sure if she's ready yet." Annabeth replies, shaking her head slightly.

"Tell me about what?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing. Chiron will tell you later." Annabeth answers me.

We walk in silence for a little bit. I glance around as we walk towards… what did they call it again? Apollo's campers? Something like that. We're walking on a dirt path, worn by years of people walking on it. Walk into what looks like main camp. There are wooden cabins placed in a "U" shape, numbering from 1 to 12. Annabeth and Percy lead me into cabin #9.

The cabin is covered completely in gold and seems to glow, even during the day. There are several bunk beds in there. Grover is lying on the bottom bunk of the one closest to the door.

"'Sup Lee." Percy greets another boy, Lee. Lee's standing off to the side a bit, overseeing this.

"Hey Percy, Annabeth." Lee says. He nods in my direction. "And you are?"

"Alexandra," I pause, "but most people call me Alex…"

"Well Alexandra but-most-people-call-me-Alex, Grover should be fine, thanks to our counselor in training here, Michael." Lee gestures to another camper. The camper, Michael, blushes. I laugh at what Lee calls me.

"Thanks, Michael." I smile.

"Alright," Annabeth says, "you got to see Grover. Now rest up. Tonight's a big night – a game of Capture the Flag is taking place."

* * *

><p>*DISCLAIMER: Percy Jackson and all that is in the series DOES NOT belong to me. They belong to Rick Riordan. However, Alexandra is a character that <em>I <em>have created.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) If you did, a like, comment, and follow would be much appreciated 3

~Atalanta Lee


	3. Chapter 2 - Freaky Vampire Boy

**Annabeth POV**

I watch as Alex walks back towards the infirmary. _Hmmmm… I wonder who her godly parent is…_ If Artemis weren't an eternal maiden, I would think maybe… I suppose we'll find out sometime. Although, her stormy gray eyes definitely could mean she's my sister… I would like that. I like the girl. She kind of reminds me of myself, stubborn, brave, and, not to brag, smart. For now, I have to go to archery.

I'll let Connor and Travis know they'll have a new camper later.

*An hour later*

I walk towards the Hermes cabin when I hear footsteps coming closer to me from behind. I turn around to see Percy jogging to catch up.

I look at him curiously.

"Hey, wait up, Wise Girl!" he called out.

I stop walking and look at him expectantly.

"Where you going?"

"Hermes cabin."

"Why?"

"Just to tell them Alex is going to be staying there for a while."

"Oh, okay."

I turn around and start to walk again. Percy walks next to me. I look at him.

"What?" he asks, "Can't I just walk with a friend for the fun of it? Am I only allowed to walk with you when we're running for our lives?"

At that, I laugh.

"Race you!" I declare, grinning at him briefly before taking off.

"Hey!" He calls out after me. "That's not fair! You got a head start!"

I run, my hair trailing after me in the wind, to the cabin. I stand there catching my breath for a few seconds before Percy reaches the cabin.

"I beat you," I tease, sticking my tongue out.

"It wasn't fair!" he whines.

"Too bad." I say, laughing.

After I'm not panting every other second, I knock on the door.

"Who is it?" someone calls from inside.

"Annabeth and Percy." I reply.

"Are you sure the Demeter cabin didn't send you here?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

"You swear on the River Styx?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, good."

The door opens up to a grinning Travis and relieved looking Connor.

"What did you do this time?" I ask exasperatedly.

"It wasn't that bad!" Connor protests, "All we did was put green dye in their shampoo..." He mutters the last part.

Percy starts to laugh uncontrollably, "Classic!"

I shake my head, sighing. What else can someone expect from these two troublemakers?

"Okay, Percy, calm down." I elbow him in the ribs.

"Ow!" He exclaims. I roll my eyes.

"That's what you get for forgetting why we're here." I say, getting back to the reason we were here. "Regardless, we're just here to let you know that the new girl, you saw her in the infirmary, is going to be staying here until she's claimed."

"We know." The brothers reply in unison. It's kind of creepy how they can do it. They're not even twins!

"Just reminding you." I say, glaring at Percy who was trying —and not succeeding— in muffling his laughs. I elbow him again.

"Dinner's going to be soon," I add, eyeing at how many campers are inside the cabin, "so you might want to start gathering your campers and start leading them towards the dining pavilion."

"Okay, okay, Mom." Travis says mockingly.

I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Oh, and Capture the Flag's tonight. Might want to hurry and decide whose side you're on. Athena's or Ares'." I remind them.

With that, we leave.

"See you at dinner, Seaweed Brain." I say to Percy, walking towards the Athena cabin.

"Bye." He answers.

I jog towards my cabin as Percy walks to the pavilion alone, like always. I felt bad for him, being the only child of Poseidon – other than Tyson, that is. He must get lonely sometimes… _Stop worrying about him and start thinking about your own cabin!_ I scold myself. I don't know what just came over me.

"Hey! Dinner time!" I exclaim, stepping into the cabin. "Let's start heading towards the dining pavilion!"

I hold the door open as my siblings file out quickly, talking excitedly.

"Hey, Malcolm," I say as we walk, "after, or before – whichever's easier – can you go around asking the cabins if they're on our team for CTF?"

"Yeah, sure sis." He replies, just before Chiron stands up to announce it's time for dinner.

After all the sacrifices are made, we start to eat.

**Alex POV**

"Okay!" Chiron announces, "This time's Capture the Flag is Athena and their allies versus Ares and their allies. Ares, as Clarisse has notified me, has Hephaestus, Aphrodite, and Demeter! As Annabeth has informed me, Athena's allies are Poseidon, Hermes, Apollo, and Dionysus!" He pauses because the crowd opens up and a boy, who looks about my age, steps out.

The boy has a slender figure and is dressed in all black clothes. His skin is extremely pale, reminding me of a vampire. He seemed to almost blend into the shadows.

"And Hades." He adds Hades to Athena's team, smiling, the grin not quite reaching his eyes.

* * *

><p>*DISCLAIMER: Percy Jackson and all that is in the series DOES NOT belong to me. They belong to Rick Riordan. However, Alexandra is a character that <em>I <em>have created.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) If you did, a like, comment, and follow would be much appreciated 3

~Atalanta Lee


End file.
